Cosmic Love
by IfUSeekAmy
Summary: After a few years apart, Brittany and Santana reunite for one more night.


**Synopsis: "The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out. You've left me in the dark." Sometimes loves can transcend both space and time. All you need is a little faith. Brittany/Sanatana. **

Brittany felt her heart palpitate. She couldn't believe what she was watching. It was as if she was glimpsing into the past, a part of her life that she never thought she would revisit. After finally graduating from high school, the blonde had left Ohio for Oklahoma, where she had hoped that she would be able to rebuild a new life for herself. She wanted to become a new person, a better individual.

But as Brittany sipped on her Big Gulp inside her car at the parking lot of the Breadsticks that she now worked at (apparently they had gone national…), she knew that some things, some _people, _could never be forgotten.

Especially when the love of your life was sitting across the parking lot from her…grinding her hips into the concrete block.

If Brittany had a dick, it would be hard by now. Watching her former lover humping a curb in the middle of the night…it was exotically exotic and seductively seductive. The tanned skinned girl was like a raccoon, her dark hair a mess, dirt covering her face, her clothes ripped, and her eyes bloodshot as if she had contracted rabies.

It was animalistic, and it was totally hot.

Brittany wanted one more shot with the girl.

Finishing her drink, the blonde bitch crawled out her window (she had bought a car with a door that she didn't know how to work). Actually, she jumped out the window as if she was Lord Tubington (R.I.P.). Her legs too weak to carry her, she decided to crawl towards Santana, who was wildly cooing and aweing in an orgasmic symphony.

"SANTANA!" Brittany purred from her heart.

Hearing her name being called, Santana stopped her thrusting against the curb, putting a momentary pause on her sexy time.

"Brittany?" the Latina gasped, her voice now like a man's because of all the crack and whiskey that she did.

"IT IS I!" the blonde responded as she rose from the ground and launched herself into the crotch of the Latina.

"OH FUCK ME WITH A BLOODY TAMPON! THAT'S GOOD!" Santana cried out in ecstasy. She watched with sex-filled eyes as Brittany tore off her pants and boxer before she could tell her…

SHE HAD GROWN A PENIS.

GASP.

THAT'S WHY SHE WAS A HOBO. SHE GREW A PENIS.

AND IT WAS A MIGHTY BIG PENIS.

AND HAIRY!

"Oh my vagina," Brittany was shocked, but at the same time, turned on. She didn't understand a lot of things, but this made total sense. "You have a dick?"

"I do," Santana humbly nodded. "I sprouted a penis a few years ago because of all the crack and whiskey."

"You shouldn't have done drugs and alcohol," Brittany scolded before punching her former lover's dick. "I hate penises! I'm no longer bi! I'm full on lesbian!"

Santana's eyes widened in fear but then rolled her eyes. "What the fuck? You are going to judge me for having a dick when I stood by your side when you had a tentacle?"

"It wasn't my fault that I drank too much of the alien's kool-aid!" Brittany shouted in anger. "E.T. totally egged me on!"

"But that's what made us break up!" Santana roared in response, her dick still throbbing in need. "E.T. got in the way! He phoned home _one_ too many times!"

"No," Brittany replied as she pulled away from the Latina's crotch. "You didn't phone home! You didn't appreciate me! E.T. at least wanted me! You didn't!"

Santana grabbed the girl's hand and shoved it in her crotch. "Are you fucking blind? Feel how hard my boner is. Brittany, I _want_ you. I never stopped…"

Brittany's eyes sparked like the fourth of July. Something magical had clicked inside her mind. She no longer disliked dick. She wanted dick now.

Santana's DICK!

"I know all of this is fucked up," Brittany mewed before licking the Latina's belly button. So what, sue her! She had a thing for hairy bellies. "But…lets do it. One last time. Before the world comes to an end."

Santana brought the girl in for a kiss, but it didn't last long.

"Wait," the girl with a dick breathed out, her eyebrows shooting up into her forehead. "What do you mean before the world comes to an end?"

"Oh," Brittany moaned, having realized that she still had Santana's dick in her hand. She started to jack him off out of nervousness. "E.T. called earlier in the day. Apparently he's mad, and because he's mad, the world is going to blow up."

Santana looked down as Brittany's hand moved up and down her shaft.

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT, BITCH! JUST SUCK ME NOW!"

As soon as Brittany shoved the giant, dirty dick into her mouth, something unbelievable happened…

IT FELL OFF!

And in it's place…was Santana's former greatest treasure.

HER PINK TACO!

"Oh my God," Santana gasped, surprised to see her vagina still kicking there beneath her dick. "Brittany, you broke the curse…the curse of too much crack and whiskey."

"I know," Brittany whispered, a tear falling down her face. "Love breaks all addictions."

Santana smiled like the sun. "Let's scissor…before the world ends."

Brittany nodded, her clothes somehow magically falling off her hot ass body. "There's no other way I'd rather spend my last hour…than scissoring you."

Holding hands just like they did when they were in high school, the two skipped to Brittany's Duck car. Sliding through the opened window, both girls aligned their vaginas perfectly.

White and brown, so deliciously different, yet so appealing because of their differences. But they were the same because they were both wet and slippery.

Their eyes locking onto each other's, they whispered through their affectionate gazes. Their looks spoke of their love, which had never died. Their looks spoke of how they wished things had been different.

Their looks, however, mainly spoke about how fucking horny they were.

"What are you waiting for, slut?" Brittany winked at Santana. "SCISSOR ME!"

They held back their breaths as their pussy lips slowly came together, as if they were magnetic.

An orgasmic moan escaping form both of them, they relished in the feelings of having their most intimate of organs crashed against each other.

But as soon as their vaginas touched, a beam of light could be seen traveling towards them.

Fast and violent, they didn't even have time to react or notice it.

Al;dksfjas;dlfjlz;kxmcnliuafjdlkajgsdojcaldkfj a;m, ;djflasdjfl;asjdflaksjdf;laskjdfl;kajcz.,nmdlsakjfl;asdfkj;lsdjkf;lasdkjf;laskdjfl;asdkfj

(That's the sound of the comet)

The comet from space crashed through the duck car, bathing the world in a sea of fire and death.

Unbeknownst to Brittany, duck cars were not all powerful…they are actually rather fragile and shitty…after all, it was made out of fiber glass.

She found this out the hard way…when she died…in Santana's arms.

FIN.

* * *

_KONICHIWA! THIS IS OUR FIRST STORY! IT'S OUT THERE, YES, BUT PLEASE GIVE US FEEDBACK! Be nice :(_


End file.
